


In Space, All Is Absent Sound

by DaLaRi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Boba Is Not Alright, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, Post-Battle of Geonosis, Sad, Shitty Formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLaRi/pseuds/DaLaRi
Summary: Boba sees others on the transport, in the medbay. Heavily sedated, his mind makes jumps, and once, twice, he almost believes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a vocab:  
> vode- brothers
> 
> tw: mentions of death, grief, death of a parent, sedation, medical settings, nightmares

 

little smiles you see that remind you of Dad. Half-unconscious and woozy, you reach out. They turn their head, and they’ve shaved a line down their hair. you remember the feel of Dad’s helmet in your hands, _Dad's head in your hands_ , the sands on Geonosis under your shoes, sinking like you're sinking, like you're _sinking_. you want to scream, but you struggle, and fall back into dreamlessness.

you dream of nothing but good things, and of tapping out the rhythms of the war chants on tables, on walls, on arms and legs and doorframes with Dad until you can do it like breathing, you dream about the way Dad’s eyes light up when you make a long jump to a different surface and don’t miss a beat. you dream of his smiling. In the dream it gets faster and faster until you cover your ears and shut your eyes and you’re back crouched on the sands on Geonosis, and the sound is your heart, thundering like a thousand war chants and the _knowledge_ that that jedi didn’t need to kill your dad. The next time you wake up, you scream at the brothers all around you (no they’re not _brothers_ , you knew Dad, knew the tap of words off his tongue, the way he moved. these _boys_ , he thinks, remembering they’re your age if not younger, are not your brothers. If they were, they’d be screaming with you. Vode would be with you, not keeping you sedated. And they laugh your father’s laugh and you want to scream. And you drift. And you drift, and you drift, and you drift. The ship continues.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like Boba Fett. I just spent two hours watching videos of Temuera Morrison on youtube and I want to /cry/ at how sweet he is. We could have had so much more and I /resent/ Mace so much for that summary execution. Mace was better than that. Jango deserved better than that. Boba deserved better than that. So yea. It's #NoShameNovember for fic, so i'm just posting everything I write.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at autisticthatthouknowestthine, if you want to stop by, and yea! Thanks for reading!


End file.
